En direct de Cardiff
by GredW
Summary: Recueil de ficlets/drabbles sur le monde de Torchwood. Troisième drabble écrit pour l'atelier de juin de la Lanterne Fringante sur le thème "Boucle". Jakc n'a jamais autant aimé les défaillances de la Faille...
1. Merry Hubmas !

_Voici un nouveau recueil mais, cette fois-ci, de ficlets/drabbles sur la série Torchwood. En majorité, vous retrouverez des JackIanto mais pas seulement..._

**Titre :** Merry Hubmas  
**Pairing et perso : **JackIanto, Gwen (mention de Gwen/Rhys).  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Pazàmouah  
**Ndla :** Ecrit lors du Merry Merry Xmas Challenge de la communauté LJ Frenchdrabble sur le thème "Obligés de travailler le jour de Noël" (thème 9).

* * *

Jack s'écroula sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Cette chasse de plus de quarante-huit heures l'avait épuisé. Il avait tenu bon grâce à l'adrénaline mais, maintenant que la pression redescendait, il ressentait chaque muscle douloureusement. Il passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué puis se tourna vers son bureau. Il voulait commencer un rapport de mission, au moins oral, pour ne rien oublier. Il n'avait jamais affronté cette race d'extra-terrestres, il devait consigner les moindres caractéristiques à leur sujet pour que son équipe puisse être prête lors de la prochaine attaque.

Gwen entra précipitamment dans la pièce, en furie. Elle semblait aussi exténuée que lui.

« Jack, je rentre chez moi, rapport ou pas rapport. Rhys est furieux. Il a dû déjà raconter une excuse bidon à ses parents pour le repas d'hier soir, il faut absolument que je sois rentrée pour déjeuner avec nos deux familles. Je n'ai pas signé pour ça, Jack ! J'espérais passer un réveillon tranquille avec…  
- Gwen ! C'est bon. Rentre chez toi, je m'occuperai de toute la paperasse. Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas eu le Noël que tu voulais… Mais tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas prévoir les ouvertures de la faille… »

Ils se fixèrent un long moment puis, la Galloise hocha la tête. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau mais une idée subite lui vint en tête :

« - Dis… Jack… Tu veux… te joindre à nous ? Ce n'est pas juste que tu sois seul le jour de…  
- Non, non ! Tu m'imagines, moi au milieu de votre repas de famille ? Et puis, Rhys serait furieux, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de séduire sa sœur ou sa tante ou son cousin Bernie… Non, il vaut mieux que je reste ici. Va t'amuser avec ton fiancé. »

La brune sourit puis, avant de partir, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son supérieur. Jack lui répondit par un sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il cherchait son dictaphone, essayant de chasser la fatigue qui lui engourdissait l'esprit, une nouvelle personne entra dans son bureau. Un autre sourire naquit sur son visage. Un sourire séducteur, un de ceux qu'il réservait à Ianto. Le jeune Gallois posa un plateau sur le bureau de l'immortel, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir sur le meuble. Jack émit un petit bruit appréciateur en voyant deux tasses remplies du breuvage magique de Jones et les deux grandes parts de gâteau qui les accompagnaient. Le capitaine se leva et alla se placer à côté de Ianto qui l'observait, satisfait. Jack se pencha et l'embrassa pour le remercier.

« Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que nous sommes seuls ?  
- Ouaip ! Gwen est partie retrouver Rhys, Tosh a réussi à trouver un train qui parte pour Londres, elle fête elle aussi Noël en famille, et Owen a marmonné qu'il connaissait quelques bars qui ne fermaient jamais, même pour les fêtes. Nous sommes seuls. »

Harkness fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu ne devais pas rejoindre tes parents pour le réveillon ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je les ai appelés. Ils comprennent tout à fait que je sois coincé au boulot.  
- Tu n'es plus en service, Ianto. Va les…  
- Non, Jack. Mon travail n'est pas fini. Je te rappelle que je suis payé pour m'occuper de vous. Les conditions font qu'il n'y a plus que toi au Hub. Je dois donc veiller à ton confort. »

Le capitaine se tut, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à son amant. Il se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras, reconnaissant tout de même de pouvoir profiter de sa présence après les derniers évènements et pour Noël.

Ianto se détacha lentement et reprit :

« Tiens, j'ai encore un petit quelque chose pour toi… »

Curieux, Jack accepta la petite boîte des mains de Jones. Il écarquilla les yeux puis rit quand il vit, à l'intérieur, des bretelles avec des petits lutins de Noël dessinés dessus.

« Je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être porter quelque chose d'approprié à la date, puisque tu avais refusé que je te loue un costume de Père Noël… »

Le regard taquin du plus jeune homme lui valut un baiser des plus passionnés.

« - J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi. »

Jack lui désigna un grand carton posé sur une chaise. Ianto avait repéré la boîte depuis plus d'une semaine mais il avait présumé qu'il s'agissait d'un quelconque objet envoyé par leurs supérieurs.

« Je ne l'ai pas emballé pour que les autres ne posent pas de question. »

Harkness tendit un canif au Gallois qui se dirigea, ensuite, vers le carton. Il sourit en sortant une nouvelle boîte où se trouvait une machine à café des plus modernes.

« C'est pour remplacer celle que j'ai cassée chez toi. »

Ianto secoua la tête, amusé par le souvenir. Jack avait voulu surprendre son amant en préparant, pour une fois, le petit-déjeuner. Pour le plus grand désespoir du capitaine, cela ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait voulu.

Le plus jeune se redressa pour serrer l'autre homme dans ses bras. Il le remercia du bout des lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite de manière plus fougueuse, oubliant l'encas qui les attendait sur le bureau.

« Cela te dirait qu'on aille continuer cette charmante conversation, en bas, dans mon lit ? »

Ianto jeta un coup d'œil à la trappe du bunker et sourit. Alors qu'ils descendaient l'un après l'autre par la petite échelle, le Gallois se fit la réflexion que c'était bien la première fois qu'il était content d'être coincé au travail, le jour de Noël.


	2. Souplesse

**Titre : **Souplesse  
**Pairing :** Jack Harkness/Jack Harkness (le vrai)  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Rienàmouah

Ecrit pour l'atelier d'avril dernier du forum de la lanterne fringante. Je n'en suis pas satisfaite mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Jack était fier de sa faculté d'adaptation. Peu importait l'endroit ou la situation dans lesquels il se trouvait, il était assez souple pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait, par le plus grand des hasards, rencontré l'homme dont il avait volé l'identité, il lui avait fallu, pour la première fois, quelques minutes pour s'inventer un autre personnage.

Il avait voulu s'éloigner, ne pas s'approcher de ce Capitaine si brave et dont la vie l'avait attiré comme un aimant. Il l'avait observé de loin, le regardant évoluer auprès de ses hommes, respecté et admiré par tous.

Mais, il n'avait rien pu faire quand le Capitaine l'avait approché, attiré lui aussi. Ils s'étaient reconnus, d'une certaine manière. L'authentique Harkness était si beau qu'il était difficile pour Jack de ne pas lui répondre, de ne pas flirter. Cet homme était un héros ! Un vrai, celui qui avait réalisé tous les hauts faits pour lesquels, lui, l'imposteur, était parfois acclamé.

Plus d'une fois pendant la soirée, alors que Jack l'écoutait parler, il avait eu envie de tout lui avouer, de le supplier de ne pas aller au dernier jour d'entraînement. Il avait échafaudé des centaines de plans pour empêcher le Capitaine Jack de voler le lendemain. Pourtant, il n'en avait menés aucun à terme. L'homme devait mourir pour qu'il puisse, lui, usurper son identité et devenir un membre actif de Torchwood.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, les lèvres du Capitaine Jack se pliant avec souplesse aux exigences de celles de Jack, ce dernier eut encore l'idée de l'emmener avec lui. Il lui sauverait ainsi la vie, tout en permettant à son lui de l'époque de devenir le Capitaine... Durant la courte et délicieuse minute que dura leur baiser, Jack s'imagina une vie avec l'autre homme à ses côtés. Cependant, dès que leurs lèvres se détachèrent, le rêve se brisa.

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness devait mourir héroïquement. Il n'aurait jamais supporté de prendre la fuite, tel un lâche.

De retour à l'époque à laquelle il appartenait désormais, Jack se fit une nouvelle promesse. Jamais il n'entacherait la mémoire du Capitaine Harkness. Il se montrerait à la hauteur de son héritage, prouvant que, même par delà la mort, l'homme continuait à être un héros.


	3. Parfois, Jack aime la Faille

**Titre : **Parfois, Jack aime la Faille...**  
Pairing :** JackIanto  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Toujours pazàmouah  
Ecrit pour la deuxième nuit de l'atelier, qui s'est déroulé en juin, de la Lanterne Fringante sur le thème "Boucle".

* * *

Guilleret, Jack entra dans le Hub. Il sifflotait gaiement. L'agitation qui régnait dans le QG n'altéra pas sa bonne humeur. Gwen, le repérant, se jeta sur lui.

« Jack, il y a…  
- …une brèche dans la Faille, continua-t-il.  
- Il semblerait qu'elle…, commença Tosh.  
- … se répète à l'infini, termina le capitaine.  
- Jack, je veux…, hurla Owen.  
- … une augmentation de salaire, je ne suis pas assez payé pour supporter ces deux hystériques. »

Les trois agents de Torchwood fixèrent leur supérieur, plus que surpris. Cependant, celui-ci ne leur accorda pas un regard. Il devait retrouver Ianto et il savait où chercher. Ce dernier était dans leur salle de réunion, essayant de rassembler un maximum d'informations sur les mêmes types d'activité de la Faille. Le Gallois redressa la tête vers Jack pour lui parler mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Le baiser qu'il reçut fut si passionné qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre. Le suivant fut déjà plus doux. Il essaya de se rebiffer, en vain, Jack connaissait tous ses points faibles.

« La… la… murmura-t-il, gêné.  
- Déjà bloquée. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris la leçon à la deuxième fois.  
- Qu… Quoi ?  
- Chuuuut… »

Jack déshabilla Ianto avec lenteur et envie. Enfin une activité de la Faille qui lui permettait d'assouvir son premier fantasme : avoir un Ianto toujours disposé à la bagatelle.

Il n'y avait pas à dire : il adorait les boucles temporelles !


End file.
